Getting Used To It
Another three months passed, and despite Akiko’s protests, the cat became an adopted pet. Kazumi tended to stick by Miwa more than anyone. Though why, no one understood. Miwa seemed happy though. Gave her an animal to play with. Tokori was confident enough that Miwa could protect herself and fight if she needed to. So Miwa and the cat would play. Kiyoko watches as the two play. She was worried the cat would use her tail as a scratching post. Akiko and Mila sit in another room. Mila quietly reads. Tokori comes in. Akiko: Tokori? Tokori: Can I talk to you? Akiko: Sure. Tokori sits in a chair. Tokori: There’s nothing more I can teach her. She’s learned how to use her sword’s techniques. She’s got a training regimen set up to give herself something to do. Akiko: Keep her on that. Tokori: It’ll get dull after a while. Akiko: I’m not going to condone her leaving until she’s eighteen. Tokori: Understood. Tokori quietly leaves. Mila: (Without looking from her book) Become a stern mother have we? Akiko: I’m responsible for her well being. Mila: (Closing her book, setting it on her lap) You let your own daughter go adventuring, but not Miwa? Akiko: She’s not my daughter. Until she’s legal… Mila: You can keep using that excuse until you’re blue in the face, doesn’t mean it’s going to convince me. Akiko: (Sighs) Mila… Mila: I’m just saying, Akiko. Akiko: I’m well aware that things aren’t going well. My daughter is different than Miwa. I know my daughter. As her legal caretaker, I owe it to Yukiko she lives to see the age of eighteen. There’s nothing else I can do. Mila: You make it sound like your hands are tied. Akiko: They are. Mila: (Sighs) I’m done arguing with you. Akiko: Good, because so am I. Akiko quietly leaves the room. Mila: Knew you would become the ‘strict mother’ of our family, Akiko. Akiko quietly enters the room, and see Kiyoko watching Miwa and Kazumi. Akiko joins them and house a toy mouse in the air. The cat paws at it. Kazumi was generally friendly. Enjoyed being around all of them, but it followed Miwa specifically. The cat was simply happy to have a home is what Akiko figured. The cat got along with everyone. It was only Kiyoko that was worried. Akiko: Are you scared of cats, Kiyoko? Kiyoko: (Quickly) No! Akiko: Its alright if you are. Kiyoko: (Quickly) I’m not afraid of cats! Kiyoko then leaves the room. Akiko can’t help but chuckle. The cat just kinda watches as she leaves, seemingly confused. Akiko: Can I ask you something Miwa? Miwa: (Nodding) Sure. Akiko: Why did you name the cat Kazumi? Miwa: Well, she’s a girl. I like the name Kazumi. Akiko: You hadn’t heard it before? Miwa: I saw it in one of the books. She was my ancestor apparently. Akiko: Your ancestor? Miwa: Yeah, Kazumi Suzuki. She apparently was a great healer. Akiko: That so? Miwa: So since the cat appeared right when I was trying to rest and relax, I felt it would be a great name for her. Akiko: Well, as long as you’re happy. Akiko leaves the room. Miwa continues playing with Kazumi. She mews. Miwa: (Petting Kazumi) You’re a cute cat. Kazumi simply purrs in response. Miwa lies completely on the ground and Kazumi goes right on to Miwa’s stomach as she lies down. The cat seemed content with staying with Miwa. Miwa: Hey Kazumi, did you hate being alone? Kazumi mews as her tail curls up into the air and down again. Miwa: I’ll take that as a yes. Are you happy here? Kazumi mews again. Miwa: Take that as a yes.. Kazumi just curls her tail around her as she drifts off into a cat nap. Miwa just continues to lie there. Miwa: (Thinking) I’m talking to a cat… Tokori: A little bored, huh? Tokori had walked into the room. Miwa: Oh...how long were you standing there? Tokori: Long enough. Miwa: (Nervously laughs) Well, I, uh… Tokori: I’ll just leave the subject alone that you’re talking to a cat. Miwa: But its fun! Tokori: Anyway, how are you feeling physically? Miwa: (Confused) Alright? I guess… Tokori: How about mentally? Miwa: Mentally? Tokori: Sure, being physically tough is important. But its important that you’re alright mentally as well. Miwa: I guess I’m okay? Tokori: You guess? Miwa: Well, I’m still sad that my mom isn’t here anymore, but I’m not using it as an excuse. Tokori: That’s good. Miwa: I guess if anything… Tokori: Yes? Miwa: Its just fear of the unknown. Tokori: Did you ever go out and adventure when you were younger? Miwa: (Sadly) I don’t remember. Tokori: You don’t remember your childhood? Miwa: No...my earliest memory is of my mother. I don’t remember my father at all. Tokori: (Thinking) A single mom raising a kid huh? That’s tough… Miwa: But I was happy with her. There was a strange guy there at one time, but I don’t know why… Tokori: (Thinking) Better not dig too deep. Miwa: But I’m okay. I can’t wait until I get the okay from Mrs. Akiko to go out. Tokori: If I know her, it won’t be your eighteenth… Miwa: (Smiling) That’s okay. Tokori: It is? Miwa: I know Mrs. Akiko just wants what’s best for me. Tokori: Well, if you’re okay with it… Miwa: I am. Tokori quietly leaves, as Miwa is left with a decision to make. Miwa: (Thinking) How do I move without waking Kazumi? Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode